


solace in your arms

by emptyvessel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soft Kisses, Teen Romance, sick au, some tears here and there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16066469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyvessel/pseuds/emptyvessel
Summary: Jaemin found himself waking up to a high body temperature, a screeching headache, and in the arms of the only person that mattered.





	solace in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm still trying to find my flow and all  
> fingers crossed i hope this is okay

Jaemin groaned softly when he felt the chills in his toes. His hands reached out to pull his thick blanket up to his chest, his foot weakly kicking around to make sure they were getting covered.

It was too cold for it to be normal, but he didn't even bother to pry his eyes open, too addicted to the nice sleep he was having. It was just a nap, he couldn’t afford a deep one after trying to finish up a project he knew he should've finished earlier. But for now, that already happened, and he preferred to have a bit of rest before class would start for the day.

After being somewhat content with the slight increase of warmth, he was pulled back to sleep, snuggling into his pillows that felt so much like clouds at the moment.

 

 

 

He stirred awake yet again a few hours later for the same reason. However this time, it wasn't just his toes. It was his whole body, positively shaking at the drop of temperature, making him impulsively clutch at his blankets a bit tighter, desperate for any sort of warmth to help him out.

Only he couldn't move, because his movements were now bounded by a sort of force he couldn't decipher with closed eyes. Jaemin felt his head spin, perhaps due to the coldness enveloping him, but willed himself to find out what was going on with his body.

The second his eyes opened up, he was met with skin, surely not his own, and almost screamed in shock before he realized he was buried in someone's neck. His head didn't work well in the mornings, therefore making him spend a few extra seconds before he could identify the cologne surrounding his senses, and found himself now genuinely surprised.

“Jeno?” He croaked out, confused. How in the world did Jeno get here, in bed with him? He pulled away just slightly, only to confirm that it really was Jeno having his limbs all around Jaemin's body. “What are you doing here?”

Surely there his favourite person was, right in front of his face, wearing the soft smile Jaemin remembers quite clearly just how much he was in love with. It wasn't anything odd to find Jeno in his room sometimes, but never in the mornings. They usually meet each other every day at the cafe before class, a quick breakfast routine they've built just to spend more time with each other since they had little classes together.

It was odd, really, since Jaemin knew how Jeno was definitely not a morning person. Both of them weren't, so to see Jeno in his room so early in the morning was unusual.

“Morning, baby.” Like a reflex, Jeno planted a soft kiss on the boy’s forehead, threading his fingers into the brown locks.

Jaemin replied with a raised eyebrow. He wanted to say something, but his mind was so groggy he couldn't even form any words to make a coherent sentence. His body then remembered what he was awake for, making him shiver yet again as his eyes tried to close once more.

He brushed the feeling away, trying his best to blink the daze away. “If we stay in bed you best believe I'm never going to wake up. You know that. Now come on, let's get out of bed.”

Jeno then gave him a small frown. Jaemin saw the change of expression, wondering if he said anything wrong. Did he forget an important date or something? Was Jeno upset with him about anything?

“Look at you,” Jeno grumbled, pushing away the bangs covering up Jaemin's eyes. A deep sigh was heard, adding more questions for the brunette. “How hard are you working your own ass off that you don't even realize what's happening?”

Jaemin was genuinely worried now. “What? What do you mean? What's happening?”

Jeno’s frown deepened. “Baby, it's 11 now. You didn't go to our 9 am class this morning.” Jaemin's eyes widened, his body immediately panicking and forcing him to sit up. Only Jeno’s arm was securely holding him down the moment he tried to get up, and that's when he felt the enormous headache swimming in his skull.

“You have a fever, Jaemin. A really bad one at that. You were shaking in your sleep, well you still are, and your eyes are bloodshot red. When did you go to sleep last night?”

Jaemin tried to piece the puzzles together. “Maybe at 6? I was planning for just a quick nap before I had to get ready for the morning class, but guess that didn't happen.” He groaned. “We're supposed to hand in the paper today.”

In return to his whine, Jaemin received a light flick onto his forehead. “Shut up. You're running a whole fever and the paper is what you're worried about.” Well, his grades depended on them. He couldn't exactly just not hand them in.

He was causing Jeno to sigh a lot right from the morning. The ravenhead pulled him close. “It's okay. I told prof that you were sick and couldn't come in for class this morning. I came here earlier before class when you didn't show up for breakfast, saw you were still sleeping, which was odd, so I got a hunch to check your temperature and obviously, you needed to rest. You were sniffling in your sleep. And shaking. Then I found your paper on the table so I handed it in for you. I came back as soon as class ended.”

It was Jaemin's turn to frown. He didn't realize anything earlier. Was he so tired he didn't even hear his 5 alarms, nor Jeno coming into his room and doing all of that? Only then he realized that he had an extra blanket wrapped around himself, knowing that must've been Jeno’s doing. Clearly, he was exhausted.

“You can't push yourself like that. I know you care for your good grades but you have to care for your own body too. I almost had a heart attack when I called you, several times this morning, and you didn't answer.” As stubborn as Jaemin was with his sleep schedule, he never oversleeps and wakes up at the first second of his ringtone. What else was Jeno to do when all his calls were left unanswered that morning other than panic? “This is your body now forcing you to take it slow, to take care of yourself and to not push it.”

Jaemin sighed. He knew Jeno was right. Honestly, if the older wasn't around him on a daily basis, Jaemin could even forget his meals for the whole day. This wasn't the first time he had to listen to Jeno talk about taking better care of his body, but Jaemin didn't really change his habits or his lifestyle. Perhaps Jeno was right. He needed to take it slow.

He scooted closer again, burying his face into the crook of Jeno’s neck as a sign of apologizing. “I'm sorry. I got too carried away this week. Last week's club activities made me fall behind my studies for a bit, and I just...” Jaemin trailed away when he realized he was making up excuses, no matter how real they were. “I'm sorry.”

Jeno sighed softly, but found himself pulling Jaemin closer afterward. What a thick-headed boyfriend he's got for himself.

“I was so worried, love. You can't do that again.”

Jaemin found himself blushing at the name, and was so glad he wasn't in Jeno’s vision at the moment. Though something told him the older could feel how his face heated up due to the fever.

“I'm sorry.” He mumbled against Jeno’s shoulder, closing his eyes at how warm the boy felt. It helped lessen the cold a lot, and Jaemin found himself being pulled back to sleep. That wasn't really anything out of the ordinary, seeing that he only had less than 5 hours of sleep, with the addition of Jeno’s fingers currently massaging the back of his head gently; he was bound to fall back to sleep.

“Can you stay? Or do you have any more classes for today?” Jaemin asked weakly, the exhaustion leaking out of his voice.

There was no way Jeno was going to leave Jaemin alone when he was sick. The guy couldn't even hold a glass right when he's healthy. Staying by himself in this condition would mean disaster.

“I have a class at 2, but I've nothing left to learn in that one so I think my lecturer will end up canceling. I'll stay.”

Jaemin nodded. There was no way he was going to say no to that.

Jeno kept playing with his hair. “Now go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere. I promise.”

Jaemin held onto the promise as he drifted off to dreamland.

 

 

 

It took him about 5 more hours to stir awake again. The best part of it was that he could feel Jeno still wrapped up around him, and to be honest it made him feel like never getting out of bed. It was too nice to leave.

He looked up, noticed how Jeno himself was asleep, and now felt bad. The boy probably had so many things to do, but here he was, taking care of Jaemin just because he didn’t know how to do that for himself.

Jaemin knew he was an emotional sick, and it was no surprise when his eyes started to water when he thought about how lucky he was to have Jeno by his side all the time. It was almost impossible, to think of a time he was without the older. Against all odds, his stupid childhood crush worked out in the end, and he’d move mountains to make it last.

The last thing he wanted to do at the moment was wake Jeno up, so he held in his sobs and blinked his tears away. Being silent was one of his many useless talents. At this moment, it felt useful enough.

A hand then moved to cup the back of his head. Jaemin froze, making sure to keep his breathing even against Jeno’s neck.

“Baby, I could literally feel your wet eyelashes moving against my skin.”

Jaemin groaned, pulling away with a pout. Jeno was too much of a light sleeper.

He looked up and saw Jeno sleepily smiling at him, and was torn between wanting to care about the butterflies in his tummy or let his tears well back up. In the end, he snuggled back in, appreciating the solace Jeno was providing.

Being with Lee Jeno felt like sitting in front of a fireplace on a snowy day, all wrapped up with a cup of hot chocolate to savour, warmth radiating everywhere.

Jeno felt like home, his home.

“What’s on your mind? Wanna share the thought with me?”

Jaemin sighed. There was no point in asking how in the world Jeno knew.

“I was just thinking about how rotten my breath must smell right now.”

Jeno’s chest rumbled with laughter, and Jaemin just knew how adorable he must look if he glanced up. His eyes in full crescents, his cheeks lifted up from the stretch of his lips. As if Jaemin needed any more reasons to fall in love.

He felt a soft kiss against his hair. “Pretty sure that’s not the reason. However, I get the feeling I’d want to kiss you senseless for the actual one, and I’m pretty sure you don’t want me to do that right now, so can I please take you to the bathroom right now and brush your teeth so I can get the answer and my first kiss for the day?”

Jaemin rolled his eyes. Long gone was the shy and stammering, awkward boy. Jeno now came on full force, dragging along the whole entire community of confident gays on his back.

“Yes please.” He grimaced at the feeling of his own tongue. “It actually feels filthy, I’d brush them into next year if I can.”

Jeno laughed again as he pulled away, stretching for a bit as soon as he got onto his feet. Seeing his opportunity when Jaemin saw Jeno’s shirt ride up a bit when he pulled his arms above his head, he poked his finger into the older’s side, grinning when Jeno yelped in surprise and jumped away.

“You little gremlin.” He growled but with all smile, and before Jaemin could stop it, his whole face was attacked with kisses, literally everywhere. His eyes, his whole forehead, both his cheeks, his chin, his jaw, his nose, and even his ears. The heaviness in his head went away for a while as he laughed at Jeno’s small kisses, and he was glad it did.

It was no surprise when Jeno scooped him up in his arms after that. Jaemin had lost count at the number of times the older uses him as his own personal weightlifting equipment. He silently loves it too, no matter how often he complains about it.

Slowly, Jeno placed him down when they get to the bathroom, and Jaemin was once again reminded just how much he hated being sick. Looking into the mirror made him feel all queasy, and even the lights were too much for him. His head was spinning again, and he just felt dreadful all over.

He did, however, manage to take his toothbrush away from Jeno’s hand. Really, the dude would be more than willing to do everything for Jaemin. He shouldn’t be letting him, he really shouldn’t.

“You spoil me too much, sweetheart.” He said, trying his best to put on a smile as he did the teeth brushing himself.

Jeno’s arms found their way around his torso in a split second after that, and then it was Jaemin’s turn to have his boyfriend snuggle into his neck. It brought a wide grin to him, with a toothbrush lodged in his mouth, as he remembers that Jeno would even blush his red blood cells out when Jaemin as much as held his hands before. Now he’s here doing all this soft shit. A+ character development.

“You have to like, go to the doctors to get an mc slip for your attendance, but I doubt you can even walk out of your room right now. I also don’t think you’d care about getting an absence in your record if it meant getting to save yourself from walking all over to the clinic.”

Jaemin finished up quickly, shrugging nonchalantly. “Five points for giving the correct answer. I don’t even want to get out of bed, at this point. Everything’s spinning right now.”

He positively felt a kiss on the back of his neck. “My poor baby.”

If Jaemin blushed, Jeno could certainly feel it.

The older of the two took his time appreciating Jaemin's face as he turned the boy around, cupping the warm face in his hands as he looked at every detail he could see. Though it was slightly flushed due to the fever, Jaemin had a little colour in his face than the pale he sported Jeno found him earlier that morning. That was nice to see.

Though all of Jaemin was more than nice to see, let's be honest.

“Are you just gonna stare all day long?” Jaemin's small voice echoed in the small bathroom, a bit strained but the teasing was evident.

Jeno mocked his annoyance and clicked his tongue playfully, but gently pulled Jaemin up to wrap his legs around his waist. He hoisted the boy up, allowing the brunette to wrap his arms around his neck for a bit more safety.

Oh, he loved this. Staring into Jaemin’s eyes, those stars he has in them, and without a doubt wouldn't mind getting lost in them forever.

“Sick or not, that mouth of yours never stops running does it?”

Jaemin raised an eyebrow, challenging. “Oh what would you do with a quiet life if I'm not there to talk it off?”

“Most probably just rot.”

And for that Jeno received a kiss on his nose. “Correct answer, another five points!”

It was surreal how bright Jaemin was, with droplets of water running down his face and teeth as white as snow, smiling at Jeno like he placed the stars up in the night skies for him. Well, he tries his best, but to get this view, this radiant beauty all for himself?

Jeno felt like it was too magical.

“You're staring again, still carrying me, and we're still in the bathroom.”

Jeno had to laugh. “You really just can't let me appreciate how beautiful you look, can you?”

The boy in his hold snorted. “I probably look like a seaweed right now, stop telling yourself lies.”

The ravenhead frowned, walked out and placed Jaemin back into bed before crawling up to meet the younger’s face. He gave the wet eyebrows a quick caress as he stared into Jaemin's eyes, getting lost in them. “My sweet, sweet boy.” He whispered, so close and near Jaemin could feel his breath against his lips. “I don't think the whole galaxies of stars can rival your beauty. Not ever.”

“Hey there mister,” Jaemin bit his inner cheeks, his skin warm, “I'm the one in charge of the cheesy lines between us.”

Jeno chuckled. “Yeah. But you're sick, so it's your day off.”

Jaemin couldn't hold himself back, not when Jeno was right there, a breath away, staring at him with so much love he was afraid he'd start crying again. Thus he did the first thing his short-circuited brain was telling him to do; tangle his fingers around Jeno’s silky black hair at the back of his head and pulled him close, planting the kiss that both of them were most definitely waiting for.

It was insane, that no matter how much kisses they've shared throughout the years, Jaemin still felt like his heart would jump out of his chest each time Jeno’s lips were on his. As if Jeno had electric coursing through his body, and they channeled out of his lips every time they kissed. Overwhelming, very, but Jaemin would never say no.

Jeno could feel how distinctively warm Jaemin's mouth was in the kiss today, the fever obviously showing its nature. But every touch of lips felt so right in so many different ways, every small noise Jaemin made at the back of his throat made it so worth it. His hand finds Jaemin's unoccupied ones, tangling their fingers together as if he'd get lost if he doesn't hold on. And maybe he actually would. Kissing Jaemin sent him to all sorts of heaven, he didn't want to leave.

Warmth blossomed in Jaemin's chest, fireworks exploding at the back of his eyes. He chased Jeno’s lips if he went as far as an inch backward, craning his neck to keep it going. Jeno loves teasing, letting him ask for more, but Jaemin just wanted to be kissed senseless without a word today and allowed his lips to be the one begging.

“Quick reminder, you're sick baby.” Jeno said as he pulled away for a bit, a playful gleam dancing in his eyes.

The whine was there right at the tip of his tongue, but Jaemin decided two could play this game. He gasped, completely fake but he wasn't in the drama club for nothing and turned his head to the side. “You're right. I shouldn't be kissing you, you'll get sick too.”

Obviously falling for it, Jeno used both his hands to cup Jaemin's face and turned it back to him as he was the was whining now, diving back for another kiss without a moment of break. Jaemin smiled as he kissed back, knowing what a sucker his boyfriend was for long kisses like this whenever they get a chance.

And Jaemin was sane, he wasn't one to complain, not when Lee Jeno can _really_ kiss.

Damn his boyfriend can kiss alright.

Jaemin's thumb found Jeno’s cheekbones when they finally slowed down, losing track of time more and more the longer their lips touched. He gently gave them a light brush, eyes fluttering at just how marvelous it felt to kiss the love of his life. Jeno smiled, finally leaving Jaemin's now bruised lips to press more kisses all over the beautiful face, lingering a bit longer when he came to the temples.

“I love you so much, beautiful.” He whispered against the brown baby hairs, pressing another kiss there. And then another after that. And then there was no single spot on Jaemin's face that was left without a kiss.

Jaemin stared into Jeno’s soft eyes when he pulled away, taking his time to let the words sink. Still, sick or not, he really couldn't resist talking back. ”So you only love me for my face, is that it darling?”

Jeno cocked an eyebrow, knowing full well where this was going.

“Who said I was even talking about your face?” He kissed him again. “Though your face is a bonus, but oh the other forms of beauty inside of you.” He punctuated every sentence with a kiss. “Amazing how you spend so much time in front of the mirror every morning doing your hair, _now don't deny you spend at least half an hour before class in front of that goddamn mirror I dunno who you're trying to impress,_ ” Jaemin laughed, “you spend so much time staring into the mirror but you never see that glint in your eyes, bright and vibrant, drawing me more and more into you. You never look at yourself when you see a dog on the streets and run to give it a pat, neither the times when you’d drop by the library when I have tests to study for, even if you could be relaxing and enjoying your free time. You're beautiful in all those moments, Na Jaemin. I love you for all that, and so much more.”

Jeno’s smirk was now a smile, one so full of love Jaemin wondered if he’d be in debt with heaven for that. “I could really go on, sweetheart, I really could. You're so beautiful in so many different ways and I'm so lucky I see it when you don't. You have no idea what sort of sight I get to see, every single day being with you. I don't have enough words made for mankind to continue.”

Jaemin felt his heart flutter like there was no tomorrow, yet he felt uneasy all at the same time. It was crazy, but he knew Jeno inside and out. There was a different air around them now.

“Why are you telling me this?” Jaemin asked, overwhelmed, but also confused. Jeno rarely talked like this, but today he seemed so… different. “Is there something wrong, baby?”

There was a slight hesitancy in his eyes, but Jaemin saw it. Something was bothering Jeno.

“Jen, what is it?”

The older shook his head, laughing. “What do you mean? Nothing's wrong.”

Hard-headed, the both of them.

Jaemin pushed himself up, bringing Jeno along with him. His head went slightly wobbly, but he quickly brushed it off. Now Jeno wouldn't even look at him in the eye.

“Baby, look at me.” He said, voice half a whisper, hands gently cupping Jeno’s jaws. It took him half a second to get a reaction. “Jen, tell me. It's alright.”

The ravenhead laughed, but clearly, it was off. “It's gonna sound so stupid.”

Jaemin shook his head. “No, it's not. I promise.”

The shaky breath Jeno took after that showed enough. “I panicked when you didn't answer your phone this morning. I found you in bed with a fever, so I let you sleep. But when I came back after class and tried to wake you up to get some medicine in you, you didn’t answer me. You stayed there, silent. Unmoving, like a puppet. And I was so scared.” Jeno placed his hands on Jaemin's, closing his eyes to allow himself to calm down. “I was shaking you to wake you up but you were so… still. Not one single movement from you, not until about ten minutes after that.”

Now it was Jaemin's turn to watch how pale Jeno’s face was.

“I was so scared, Jaemin. I was screaming and you didn't hear me. I didn’t know what to do and you were burning up and shaking and I just… I felt so hopeless.”

The first drop of tears sent Jaemin into a panic because Jeno rarely cries. Almost and very close to never. Yet there it was, fast streams of tears dripping onto the fabric of their pajamas, and Jaemin could feel how scared Jeno was.

“This is the first time you're this sick, Jaemin, and I was terrified. It's silly, I mean it's just a fever, but what if you left me? What if…”

Jaemin pulled Jeno into his arms, hushing his sweetheart but allowed him to cry all he wanted. His chest rumbled with strained cries, and Jaemin felt a piece of his heart break each time Jeno sobbed. It was his fault, he did this to Jeno, and all he could do was console him.

“I'm right here, love. I'm not going anywhere.” He mumbled into Jeno’s hair as he pressed as many kisses as he could onto the black locks. “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry baby. I won't go anywhere, I promise.”

Jeno’s arms were tight around him. “Don't leave me.” He sounded so small, so fragile, tiptoeing at the edge of broken.

“I won't. I'll be right here. Always. I promise.”

He gave Jeno his time to cry everything out. It couldn't have been just the one thing. Jeno was tired himself, and Jaemin knew more than anyone else just how much Jeno bottles up his feelings. This morning must've been his breaking point.

Times like this, Jeno didn't mind being the one comforted. He was usually the composed one in between them two; Jaemin was more of a free spirit, the sky never his limit. Having the person he trusts the most hold him, despite the fact that he was drenching Jaemin's t-shirt; Jeno felt the safest. He needed the reassurance, he now knew.

And Jaemin had always been his safe spot.

Thousands of kisses were pressed on the top of Jeno’s head as Jaemin held him tightly, whispering sweet nothings and everything as he tried his all to calm Jeno down. To see his tough sweetheart break down wasn't really an unusual sight, but everytime it happens, Jaemin just felt cracks appear across his heart. He wants Jeno to always feel safe. Yet the tears running down the precious face was his own doing.

“I'll never leave you alone, baby, I'm so sorry I put you through that. I'm so sorry you had to see that.”

Jeno shook his head. “Not your fault.” He softly mumbled to not put the blame on Jaemin, making the boy chuckle. Just a minute ago he was saying the opposite. But sweet, sweet Lee Jeno, of course just had to think of Jaemin first before himself.

A tight hug was given before Jaemin pushed Jeno into an arm's length, cradling the tear-streaked face in his palms. He tried to not cry himself, and that was hard. Try listening to Jeno sniffle. Jaemin totally felt like he'd kicked a kitten in the tummy.

“I'll take care of myself better after this, okay?” He whispered as he wiped Jeno’s tears away with his thumbs. “I promise. And I'm so sorry, baby. I never meant to do that to you.”

Jeno came back with a soft smile, and Jaemin's heart melted. “Of course you didn't. I'm just a bit over sensitive about it.” He craned his neck up to place a small kiss on Jaemin's lips, appreciating the smile blooming on the boy's face after that.

“I love you, Nana.”

Looking into those beautiful eyes, Jaemin has never been so sure about something, but if it was what he felt about Jeno, he could say it in his sleep and still mean it all the same.

“I love you too, Jen. More than anything.”

Nothing in the world meant more to them than feeling safe in each other’s arms, because home was where love is, and home had always been there. In the arms of those you love.


End file.
